Sweet and dry
by startinmylife
Summary: "Aquella voz... aquella voz profunda no era la de Subaru, pero era una voz que conocía muy bien. Levantó la mirada, con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de sorpresa y confusión. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos–. Moboroshi Dai... –susurró."


**Capítulo 1**

Ai normalmente, Ai utilizaba a Kudo de conejillo de indias para probar las distintas versiones del antídoto que fabricaba. Al menos eso le hacía creer. A veces, la razón por la que pasaba tanto tiempo encerrada en el sótano no era que estuviese investigando, al menos no de la manera que hacía creer. Ella misma se usaba como sujeto de pruebas en determinadas ocasiones, pues también debía comprobar de primera mano los cambios que ocasionaba el modificar la fórmula del antídoto, si alguno de los síntomas (generalmente se enfocaba en el intenso dolor que producía) remitía o surgía uno nuevo.

Ese día había terminado por fin una nueva versión del antídoto contra la APTX4869. Confiaba en que, aunque el efecto siguiese siendo de unas 24 horas, el cambio no resultara tan doloroso. Se tomaría la cápsula antes de dormir y se levantaría antes que el profesor para encerrarse en el sótano hasta que el efecto pasase. No es que importase que hiciese vida normal dentro de la casa con su cuerpo adulto, al fin y al cabo, los que la frecuentaban eran el profesor y Kudo. Pero ella misma había descubierto que se sentía más cómoda siendo Ai Haibara. Era el mismo cuerpo después de todo, pero otra identidad. Siendo Ai, era una niña pequeña que acudía a la escuela y por las tardes a veces jugaba con sus amigos como cualquier otra niña de esa edad. Siendo Shiho... bueno, siendo Shiho era una traidora a la que no le quedaba nadie, una traidora perseguida por una organización que solo quería acabar con su vida y con la de aquellos que hubiesen tenido un mínimo contacto con ella. No le gustaba ser Shiho, ya no. Y es por eso por lo que no quería que nadie la viese estando en su cuerpo adulto; además, de esa forma era más seguro.

Cuando acabaron la cena, de nuevo por cortesía de su vecino Subaru, Ai se apresuró en darle las buenas noches a Agasa e irse a su cuarto.

– ¿Hoy no te quedarás investigando? –preguntó el profesor. Era razonable ya que las últimas semanas había estado haciéndolo sin fallar ni un día.

– No –respondió calmada–, hoy estoy cansada –continuó, para luego añadir un bostezo como prueba de que lo que decía era verdad. No fue un bostezo falso, realmente estaba cansada y le había venido de perlas en ese momento.

Abandonó la habitación para entrar en el baño y tras lavarse los dientes, se dirigió a su cuarto y se puso el pijama. Tomó un vaso de agua que había dejado en su mesilla de noche y de un pastillero que guardaba en uno de los cajones de esta, sacó la nueva cápsula. La observó durante unos segundos, atrasando lo inevitable. Se suponía que esta no iba a hacerla pasar por ese dolor punzante en el pecho, como mucho un aumento de temperatura... pero aún así su cuerpo reaccionaba ante lo que ya conocía y las manos le temblaban levemente. Tomó aire y se metió la cápsula en la boca, rápidamente dio un sorbo al vaso de agua y esperó, con los ojos cerrados.

Todo parecía ir bien, demasiado bien. Pero eso era mala señal ya que su cuerpo seguía exactamente igual, no había cambios. Abrió los ojos y comprobó la hora en un reloj que había colgado en la pared; empezó a contar minutos. Uno, otro, otro, otro... nada. Después de un cuarto de hora no había sentido nada y no había experimentado ningún síntoma. Se dejó caer en la cama, derrotada, suspirando. Tantas noches en vela para nada. No es que fuera una novedad, en eso se basaba la ciencia: ensayo y error. Sin embargo, esta vez creía haber dado en el clavo. Pensando en ese fracaso, poco a poco se dejó vencer por el sueño.

* * *

La alarma sonó. Aún dormida estiró la mano para apagarla y comprobar la hora: las 6:30 de la mañana. Había olvidado cambiarla. Enfadada consigo misma, se vistió y salió de su habitación. No había nadie en la cocina, aún quedaba al menos una hora para que el profesor se despertase. Se preparó el desayuno, se lo tomó rápidamente y decidió salir a dar un pequeño paseo por la zona, necesitaba despejarse. Cuando pasó por el baño, comprobó en el espejo que no había ningún cambio notable en su cuerpo. Al menos no se había producido ningún efecto secundario, era como si no se hubiese tomado nada.

Una vez fuera, cerró la cancela tras de sí y miro hacia el cielo. Aún no había amanecido, pero ya podían notarse los primeros rayos de sol asomando. Cuando había dado unos pasos se dio cuenta de que la humedad de la mañana calaba en sus huesos. Era extraño, pues a la vez se notaba algo sofocada. Lo atribuyó al cambió de temperatura que había sufrido al salir de casa y siguió caminando. Cuando estuvo a la altura de la casa de Kudo, disminuyó la marcha y miró hacia las ventanas. Alguna vez había sorprendido a aquel hombre, Okiya Subaru, observando la calle desde ahí. ¿Estaría simplemente mirando a la gente pasar o acaso vigilaba lo que pasaba en casa del profesor? Siempre tenía esa sensación de estar siendo estudiada por aquel hombre. Kudo jamás le había dejado claro por qué debía confiar en él, simplemente que era un amigo, no un enemigo. Ella, sin embargo, seguía siendo precavida, no debía confiar con tanta facilidad en nadie.

Una voz interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

– Debes odiar esta casa para mirarla de esa forma –. Aquella voz que ya tan bien conocía, le hablaba en tono burlón. Ai se giró hacia esta para encontrarse, más cerca de lo que le gustaría, al hombre que había estado inundando sus pensamientos hasta hacía unos segundos. ¿Qué hacía volviendo a casa a esas horas?

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que es la casa la que me desagrada? De hecho, me parece bastante bonita –contesto apartando la mirada y cruzando los brazos.

– Oh... ¿entonces soy yo quien te gusta? Pensaba que estaba ganándome tu cariño con todas esas comidas que te preparo.

– Quizás cuando consigas hacerlas perfectas.

Subaru suspiró, dejando ver su decepción.

– Me esforzaré entonces –dijo–. ¿Tienes frío? –preguntó tras unos segundos observando a la niña.

– ¿Eh? –inquirió Haibara, confusa. En algún momento había empezado a frotarse los brazos casi sin darse cuenta.

Sin mediar palabra, Subaru abrió la cancela de la casa y con un gesto la invitó a pasar–. Déjame invitarte a desayunar.

– Ya he desayunado –contestó Haibara, dispuesta a continuar su paseo.

– Al menos déjame invitarte a un té, estás temblando de frío –insistió el hombre, visiblemente preocupado.

¿En qué momento había empezado a tener frío? Debía ser por llevar tanto tiempo parada en mitad de la calle, así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la invitación.

* * *

Se encontraba en el salón de los Kudo, rodeada por una manta. Subaru le había pedido unos minutos para darse una ducha rápida, pues venía de hacer deporte. Ai contaba los minutos para que volviese y le preparase ese té que le había prometido, porque no conseguía entrar en calor (y aún así todavía se sentía algo sofocada). Empezaba a temer que aquella cápsula que se tomó estuviese mostrando efectos adversos tardíos, algo se revolvió en su estómago: el miedo empezaba a apoderarse de ella. ¿Y si había cometido un error fatal en la fórmula? Estaba segura de haberlo revisado todo miles de veces, pero era humana, podía equivocarse.

En su cabeza, empezó a darle vueltas a lo que había hecho paso por paso intentando encontrar algún error, pero de nuevo la voz de Subaru interrumpió sus pensamientos.

– Ya estoy, voy a poner el agua a calentar –anunció. Luego se dirigió a la cocina.

"Deja de darle vueltas" se dijo Haibara, "seguro que se pasa al tomar el té".

Al cabo de unos minutos, el hombre volvió con dos tazas y la tetera. Lo colocó todo en la mesilla y se acercó a Haibara, estirando el brazo hacia ella. Esta instintivamente retrocedió. Subaru le colocó una mano en la frente.

– Tienes fiebre –dijo tras unos segundos–, bastante.

– Estoy bien –murmuró Haibara, que ahora tenía la respiración más agitada–. ¿Por qué no me sirves el té que me has prometido? –añadió, intentando mantener la compostura. Esa situación no le gustaba nada. Podía acabar de varias formas y cada una de las que se le ocurrían era peor que la anterior. Siempre podía llamar al profesor o a Kudo para que acudiesen a ayudarla si a Subaru se le ocurría llevarla a un hospital o algo parecido.

El hombre hizo lo que le dijo y comenzó a servir el té. Ai estiró los brazos para coger su taza y entonces pasó lo que más temía. Un dolor punzante en el pecho, intermitente, que se extendía por sus brazos, luego por todo su cuerpo. La vista empezó a nublársele y lo único que podía hacer era presionar una de sus manos contra el pecho mientras con la otra se aferraba al filo del sillón en el que estaba sentada. Podía escuchar la voz de Subaru, pero parecía muy lejana y apenas distinguía palabras sueltas. Empezaba a notar cómo la ropa le apretaba y cedía, rompiéndose poco a poco, dio las gracias por estar envuelta en una manta... aunque ese era el menor de sus problemas ahora.

Ya no podía llamar a nadie, ni siquiera estaba segura de dónde tenía guardado su teléfono. "Es el fin, esto es lo peor que podía pasar, transformarme delante de esta persona... no..." pensaba mientras poco a poco perdía el conocimiento. Podía notar las manos de Subaru sobre ella, "debí haberme quedado en casa" se lamentó. Sabía que iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro y justo antes de que pasase, escuchó a Subaru gritar una última cosa.

"Shiho".

* * *

Los pájaros cantaban, ya debía ser por la mañana. Ai abrió los ojos y se incorporó un poco. Estaba muy mareada, no recordaba muy bien por qué. Empezó a ordenar sus pensamientos, pero algo llamó su atención. No reconocía la cama en la que estaba, era muy pequeña... era la primera vez que estaba en esa habitación. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, confusa y entonces recordó. Aquel dolor punzante... bajó una de sus manos al pecho como acto reflejo y algo la sorprendió.

Ese no era el cuerpo de Haibara, era el de Shiho.

Inmediatamente saltó de la cama, aún mareada. Tomó la sábana que la cubría y se envolvió en ella. Debía salir de allí cuanto antes. Echó un vistazo rápido a la habitación, pero no pudo encontrar su móvil y tampoco nada con lo que defenderse en caso de que fuera necesario. Corrió hacia la puerta temiendo que esta estuviese bloqueada, pero la abrió sin problemas. Estaba en el segundo piso, solo debía bajar las escaleras y salir de allí, llegar a casa del profesor para estar a salvo.

Presa del pánico, empezó a bajar los escalones de dos en dos sin siquiera fijarse en sus alrededores. Estaba descalza, el suelo estaba frío. Nada de eso le importaba, solo quería huir. Podía ver ya la puerta, tan solo tenía que recorrer la entrada y podría salir de allí. Pero entonces alguien se interpuso en su camino.

Era bastante más alto que ella, por lo que se chocó con su pecho y se tambaleó hacia atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio. El hombre frente a ella detuvo su caída agarrándola de los hombros. Shiho empezó a forcejear para intentar librarse del agarre, pero era inútil.

– No deberías ir corriendo así por ahí después de lo que te ha pasado. Podrías haberte caído por las escaleras o algo peor...

Aquella voz... aquella voz profunda no era la de Subaru, pero era una voz que conocía muy bien. Levantó la mirada, con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de sorpresa y confusión. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos–. Moboroshi Dai... –susurró.

* * *

 **N. de la A.:** no sé muy bien qué poner aquí porque he perdido la práctica. Llevo muchísimos años sin escribir nada y probablemente haya muchos errores en esta historia, pero me apetecía probar de nuevo. El fandom en el que estoy más metida ahora mismo es en el de Detective Conan, así que he decidido empezar esta historia con Ai/Shiho como protagonista. Espero que os guste y agradecería si me dejaseis reviews diciéndome qué podría mejorar o simplemente qué os parece la premisa de la historia. Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
